lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ragis
Ragis '''(pronounced Rage-Iss) '''was the son of Radic, who was the brother of Paragus, so Ragis was therefore the cousin of Broly. Born in Age 737, the same year as Broly, Radic wanted Ragis to have the same destructive power as Broly. So, Radic managed to extract some DNA from the infant Broly and implanted it in Ragis. This rewrote Ragis' genes and gave him the gene which had caused Broly to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was a gene carried by descendants of the Original Super Saiyan, and it only appeared every several centuries. However, like Broly, Ragis became difficult to control, and so, he was sent to another planet. He landed on Yardrat and was raised by kindly Yardrats, which caused Ragis to grow up as a kind hearted young man. The Yardrats were not normally fighters, but they taught Ragis to control his destructive Legendary Super Saiyan powers. Ragis eventually used them for good, and travelled through space. He could transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan 4, at the age of 30. He also gained time travel technology and was able to travel to the future and meet The Lookout Crew in the 1040s. After he was killed by , a clone of his, Ethan, was born. Bio Ragis was born in Age 737, to Radic and his unnamed spouse. Radic experimented on Ragis, trying to copy Broly's Super Saiyan gene into him. However, Ragis became unstable, and so, was sent into space. Raised by Yardrats, Ragis became kind hearted and learned to control his destructive Super Saiyan powers, growing up. He eventually decided to leave Yardrat, and travel space as an adventurer. He fought space pirates and villains, in his days as a space wanderer. The Lookout Crew Eventually, he got hold of time travel technology and went into the future, to Earth, during the 1040s. He met The Lookout Crew at that time, who were Zan,Kuzon, Michael Iron, Jamez "Peaz" Data, , Vegitax, and . He befriended Kuzon and Zero, but made rivals with Mike and Vegitax. Occasionally, he would spar with them. Ragis also befriended Dr. Atom, the head of Capsule Corp. Dr. Atom made two clones of Ragis, who would later be Ethan and Yeku, in case something happened to Ragis. After Ragis was killed fighting , who froze him in ice and slashed him into pieces, Ethan and Yeku were awoken from their cryo chambers. Powers and Abilities * Flight * Ki * Super Strength * Super Speed * X-Ray Vision * Ability to transform into a Great Ape/Oozaru * Ability to use negative energy * Ability to use fire magic (taught to him by Yardrats) Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans who have tails, Ragis can use blutz waves or look at the full moon, to become a Great Ape/Oozaru. In this form, he has destructive power as a Great Ape. Golden Great Ape A Super Saiyan power up of the original Great Ape, when controlling this form, Ragis can transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan forms 1-4 Ragis can transform into all four Super Saiyan forms. He can also use Legendary Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan Using Legendary Super Saiyan, Ragis can use it as a power up to his regular Super Saiyan forms. He is strongest as a Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter